Gone Missing
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: After Cam tries his glider he ends up in the middle of the ocean and is kidnapped by a surprising group of characters read to find out who they are Rated: MA: LSV. It contains strong language, violence, and sexual situations. For the future. All characters included Genres: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, and Romance
1. The Accident

**I was bored and this story just suddenly popped in my head**

**Cam's POV**

"I'm so bored," I said then looked over to Lloyd who was sleeping in a cuddling position, I placed a kiss on his nose then got out of the two person bed. I threw on my blue jeans, green tshirt, green zip-up jacket, and back pack, I took my black socks and black shoes and put them on also. I tip toed my way out of the bed room not making a noise, as I passed Cole's bed room I stepped on one of the loose floor boards getting that squeak sound.

I looked at the door for a good minute and when I was sure that there was only silence I walked out of the hallway to the deck of the Bounty, "ok so how shall I do this?" I asked, then got the idea in my head I walked over to the main mast and started to climb up until I got to the crows nest. When I made it up to the top of the wooden mast and onto the crows nest I looked over the crystal clear waters, "ok time to check your supplies Cameron," I said aloud then pulled off my back pack and sat down then started pulling out all my stuff.

"Ok glider check, emergency beacon check, emergency rations check, water proof cell phone check, first aid kit check, and enflatable raft check," I said then put my stuff back in the back pack. I kept the glider out because I was gonna need it right now, "time for a leap of faith Cam just jump." I said then stood up and looked down at the clear crystal like waters. I attached the glider to my back and grabbed the handles then took about five steps back on the crows nest then ran forward as fast as I could and jumped off to start gliding.

as I flew over the beautiful waters I would do spins some times, "Jay really has out done himself this time this is amazing!" I yelled excitedly the glider really was a fine piece of work I knew what it was made of it had metal bars in the shape of bat wings and on them was the leather it had pieces from all the other ninjas old uniforms, then as you went down the mechanism you saw the one straight piece of metal that reached down to my back that had one bar on each side going like a isosceles triangle but was missing the shape that looked like a jargon but was replaced by the soft delegate green cloth inside instead.

It had been about ten minutes of gliding when I decided it was time to head back before they were awake, I tried to turn the glider around by pulling the little handle shaped like a protractor but when I pulled at it I saw the rope begin to snap, I was guessing that I put to much pressure on it so I gently pulled the other but it also began to snap, so then I figured to try a back flip. So I put my hands in each handle and tugged gently at them but immediately as I did they broke, I saw the glider begin to sore towards the ocean.

I felt the warm water hit my face hard when I dived down, I opened up my eyes to see myself still attached to the glider. I looked around at the beautiful under sea colors, there were neon blues, reds, greens, and yellows and I saw some multicolored fish swim past me I smiled sweetly as they swam beautifully but I made one mistake I accidentally let water get into my nose. I swam upward as fast as I could letting the waters buoyant force help me as the water filled my nostrils.

When I made it to the surface I looked around but noticed that there was no land whatsoever just the miles of ocean. I pulled my back pack I front of me and reached into it when I pulled out what I was looking for I pulled the cord and saw the yellow rubber raft inflate. I climbed up on it and pulled the beacon out and turned it on, now all I had to do was wait for the ninjas to find the signal then come and find me so I dropped my head and went to sleep.

~The Following Morning~

I woke up with the beacon in my hand, "I'm hungry," I said aloud then pulled the backpack in front of me. I unzipped it and pulled out some of the food I didn't know what they were gonna taste like but I was hungry and didn't care. So I grabbed the little bar of food and canned fruit and put them on the side. I then went to the side of the backpack and pulled out my swiss-army-knife and went to the can opener, I cut the canned fruit open with it and pulled a peach out.

When I put the fruit in my mouth, I tasted the sweetness of it, the fruit was soft and easy to eat as my teeth slashed into it. After I swallowed all the fruits down I opened the packaging of the food labeled 'd ration' for some reason it looked like a chocolate bar, I took one bite and tasted one familiar Scottish dish my father would cook 'haggis' but instead of sheep guts it was cow guts, "bloody hell that's delicious!" I yelled then started eating the bar again.

half the day had gone by now all I did was sleep and eat. I tried to sleep the whole day but I would just wake up every three hours. I grabbed the can opener and placed it on the canned veggies, when I tried to cut it the opener accidentally slid off and cut me in my arm, I put the food to the side and went in my back pack then grabbed out the first aid kit, I opened up the kit and got the wrapping bandages. I wrapped it around the open wounds then put everything back in the back pack and went to sleep

~The Next Evening~

I went into my back pack and pulled out my fishing pole, I hooked some bait on it the casted it out there to catch something. So I waited waited waited and waited for hours but nothing ever happened. But out of nowhere I saw the line start moving downwards, I stood up and reached over to the pole. After I got my fingers around the fibers that covered the metal I placed my other hand on the real-ing mechanism and began to real in the fish, when I got it out I saw the large fish come above the surface.

I was about to take the fish off but I saw a dolphin come up and grab it off the hook I took one deep breathe to try and calm down but it didn't help, "eat a dick ocean cover it with salt water and fish guts AND EAT A BIG WATERY DICK!" I yelled angrily then saw a boat heading for my raft, "oh shit they could be pirates," I said quietly then ducked down to hide my body, "wait do pirates even go around the Ninjago sea anymore?" I asked

But unfortunately they do I knew that when they came aboard and took me back from the boat to the ship there were pirates of all different races around me when they started taking my stuff there were Africans,Malaysians, Chinese, European, Portuguese, Russian, and American, but that wasn't the problem the problem was so many people working together in the tyranny of piracy

**To be Continued...**

**Give be me at least a week to update this because it will continue **


	2. Ransomed Off by the Democratic-Tyrants

**Ok as promised well not technically promised but weekly updates enjoy the story and my apologies it took so long it's Holy Week and we're catholic so lot of religious things happening**

**Cam's POV**

It had been Two days since I was taken by these pirates I still hadn't see their captain yet but I always got that feeling that he was watching me like a hawk from a distance, "get up dumb ass," I heard a husky voice say I raised my head up slightly to look at the man outside my cell, "get up the captain demands to see your face peasant now get up and get dressed!" He commanded then through a pair of pants at me I stood up calmly. I said nothing at all I tried to not do anything that would make him angry at all because I didn't want to get beaten.

As we walked down the dirty hall way of the captive room I saw multiple prisoners people taken from ships, people considered muteners, and privateers who couldn't manage to get rid of the pirates. When we finally made it through the hallway I saw a stair case that led to the top room in the fort I saw a chair that was able to be swiveled around and look at me. There was a figure in the chair but I couldn't make out who it was, the figure swiveled the chair around so I could see him.

He wore a red kimono that was covered by a black and red coat with epaulettes on it and black pants, he had a wooden peg leg on his right leg and golden hook for his left hand, a long mustache and small goatee with sideburns covering his face along with a eye patch, atop his head was a captains hat that had the skull and crossbones with a elegant red feather sticking out of it, his primary weapon was a kitana with the hilt studded with jewels and his secondary weapon was a powder pistol strange as I may sound.

"Do you like your accommodations boy?" The man asked with a hint of sarcasm making his fellow pirates laugh.

"Yes they're wonderful," I replied sarcastically.

"Show some respect to the captain," is what I heard before I was slapped by the mans first mate who stood at his right side, his first mate wore a pair of brown colored pants with the brown boots that cover it with a white shirt over it, he had a brown jacket with a diagnol strap on his chest and a belt to support it and a leather glove on his right hand, the diagnol strap had a holster that had a dagger resting in it for his primary weapon, for his secondary weapon he had a Remington New Model Army

It was a strange weapon to see him with because it was used in world war 1, that's not what troubled me though what troubled me was he looked ready to pull the pistol out and end my life with it, "don't kill him," is what I heard a soft and sweet voice call out I looked behind me to see the tall girl her style of clothing was rather old fashioned also I was extremely confused by this why would pirates in modern day Ninjago wear these clothes.

On the woman's head was a leather hat that had gold in the lining, her clothing appeared to be made of green leather with a white scarf around her neck, and golden vembraces on her arms, along her waist was a golden guarder belt that could hold two swords and two pistols, it didn't surprise me to see that inside her boots she put a golden plate to protect her knees, the only weapons she had were two simple M1911s that rested in her beautiful holsters.

"What would you propose then Scarlet," the captain asked while putting his hands and hook in a pyramid.

"Ransom him we could give him back to his family for money," she then walked over and looked me in the eyes, "when we were taking his he belongings I found his phone," she then pulled out my phone to show it to the captain, "all his contacts say family or friend so what do you say captain?"

"I say this a great plane aye we'll do it but remember if this goes under ye'll walk the plank," he then looked dead at me I felt like his eyes saw right into my soul and could crush it when ever he pleased.

"But captain Soto this will defiantly fail-," his first mate said after being cut off by Soto.

"Silence Matthew or I'll put you in the prison for mutiny," he clenched his fist in anger from Matthew's disrespect.

"Yes captain," is all Matthew replied in a apologetic tone then bowed his head to not get killed on the spot.

"Ahh good boy now Scarlet and Matthew go ransom off the prisoner and if they refuse to pay torture him," is all captain Soto said to them then gestured for them to take me away.

"This can't be happening," is all I thought to myself then felt Scarlet and Matthew grab my arms and drag me away.

As I was pulled by the two people I felt the sensation of my feet dragging along the cold metal floor, I didn't struggle to get out of their vice grips because I was too weak right now. I turned my head to the side as much as I could then used my peripheral vision to look at what was behind me, I saw a court yard like area made of stone.

"Get up," Matthew said then turned me over and pulled me up.

After I got up I looked around the area and noticed all the features in it there was a large stone stump that rested in the center, across from it was a wooden table that held multiple torture tools like wooden sticks, whips with metal spikes on it, wooden clubs with spikes on it , and many other various blunt weapons that could be used to torture people. As I made it to the stone I quietly stood there, "get on your knees, pull off your shirt, and put your arms in the cuffs," Matthew said so I simply did that, as my arms were placed in the cuffs Matthew walked over and locked them.

"Now to call Lloyd a.k.a boyfriend," Scarlet said while laughing calmly, she then pulled my phone out and went to the video section then dialed Lloyd.

**Lloyd's POV**

It had been about a week since Cam had disappeared without a trace only the emergency beacon had been seen on the scanner but it was no longer in the Ninjago main ocean it was now at a fort named 'Nokkusu', "Fort Nakkusu Fort Nakkusu why does that ring a bell wait a minute didn't captain Soto's men call him that?" My inside voice asked but before I could finish that thought Zane and Jay walked into the room.

"Lloyd do you have any leads yet," Zane asked

"No but I've been trying to process the info we have."

"Well Jay thinks he has a idea of what happened," he the gestured to Jay, "go ahead Jay."

"Fine," he then walked over to the monitor and turned it on, "ok Lloyd as you can see this is Cam's glider now his back pack may have been opened and the beacon could've fallen out of it. You also know that it's the time of the month when he goes to see his parents and you called him what three days ago? You also know that it takes five day to get to New York from here it's been five days so try to call him now," Jay said confidently assure that he was correct in his idea.

"Ok," I said but before I could put my hand in my pocket to take out the phone it began to ring, I pulled it out as quickly as I could and looked at the caller I.D it said Cam. I showed to phone to Zane and Jay who were gesturing for me to pick it up so I clicked the screen and the video came up and I saw Cam's face, "Cameron Bayle Roberts where the hell are you!?" I asked worried with a mixture of pissed.

"Lloyd listen I crashed in the ocean and after a few days these pirates kidnapped me," he sounded scared well worse than scared terrified and I was naturally scared too hearing him say that.

The camera suddenly turned around to show a pale faced girl her black hair was in a ponytail so I could see her clearly, "we have your Boyfriend if you want him back bring fifty-thousand ñåø (all I could think of for ninjago money spelled ñiåhø) or else.

"Or else what?"

"Or else this," she then snapped her finger.

The man that stood next to Cameron looked down at the chained up man, he walked over to a table and grabbed a wooden stick then walked back over to Cam. He slid the wooden stick across Cams exposed back slowly then raised it up. he quickly hit him with it and got a painful cry in return he continuously hit him harder and harder as his crys of pain got louder and louder, "ok ok I'll pay you fifteen-thousand that's as much as I can get just please stop beating him!" I pleaded until they stopped.

"Alright fifteen-thousand have it here in one month or he dies when you have the money bring it to the location that his beacon is at," she then hung up.

I dried the few sheded tears from my face then turned around to see Zane, Jay, Rafael, and Charlie looking at me, "ok we have two options we can send in Charlie and Rafael are special ops unit or we can pay for Cameron like he's a piece of property who wants Charlie and Rafael?" Every one but Rafael raised their hand, "majority rules!" I yelled,

"Lloyd I can't go I have treaties with the American & Middle-American Governments that prevent me from going to the area," he put his head down in disappointment and anger.

"Ok Rafa guess only Charlie will go," I then walked over to the closet and pulled out the backpack with emergency supplies.

"Ok let's do this!" Charlie who was in his boxers and T-shirt said then ran off. When he came back he wore his orange ninja kimono that he had modified. It had the typical battle claws sensei Wu ordered but Charlie had to go further on his forearm he had metal plates also, half a metal plate on his chest, for his pants he had a pair of leather boots with buckles in the back to make them stay together on his legs, he had the plates from greaves in them to protect his legs, he had satchels on his waist and three holsters two are on his waist and the other on his back, in the satchel was one large bottle of water and in the other a medium bottle of vodka, in his waist weapon holster he had a axe, on the other was a pistol holster that held a Mauser C96 and on his back a Olympia.

"Ok Comrades I must go rescue our friend but I can't do it without help now goodbye," he said so we all bowed to him and he walked of then grabbed one of Jays gliders then ran off the bounty and glided away.

**Brandon's POV**

As the horrifying screams of pain continued I looked around my cell and noticed nothing had gone changed it wasn't clean it wasn't dirty but my kimono on the other hand was dishonored by it's condition, the purple shirt had been torn down from what was a long sleeve shirt to a short sleeve and there was blood and dirt all over it, my purple pants had gotten worn out because I had been beaten a few times, so I now had medical wraps around both my arms and right leg, I had satchels all on the belt of my waist.

After the screaming stopped I heard the sound of dragging feet, I remember that sound because I had made it once when they had taken me away and throne me into the cell. I saw Scarlet and Matthew step in front of my cell and open it up. Matthew and Scarlet then roughly threw the man into my cell and he landed in my lap, "now play nice you two," Scarlet said then closed the door on us. I couldn't believe how cruel these pirates were to people but what could you expect from a bunch of drunken fools.

The shorter man lowly cried in my arms I slowly stroked his back to comfort him, "there there buddy it's ok," I then reached down into one of my satchels and pulled out my medical wraps and looked down at the man, "I need you to sit up for me," the man looked up at me teary eyed then nodded to me, he lifted himself off me then turned around. I grabbed the end of the bandages and pulled at it to get the bandages ready I then reached into my satchel again and pulled out my bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I grabbed a piece of cloth from out of my satchel and put it on top of the bottle then turned it upside down, I flipped it right side up then took the cloth and lightly touched his soft delicate skin. Immediately when I touched it he yelled out in pain, "Shhh it's ok I know it burns but it's gonna help," I then applied it to his other wounds as he bit his lip to hold back his crys.

"So what's your name?" He asked lowly.

"Brandon, what's your's? I asked softly.

"Cameron, but most people call me Cam."

"Nice to meet you Cam now let's get you fixed up."

I then wrapped the bandages around his chest and back to cover up the wounds I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Cam as we talked and he told me the story of how he ended up here. "I'm sorry to here that," I said calmly in the most comforting toon I could make.

"Well thanks Brandon it's gonna be ok here for the next month," he said then pulled the shirt he had in his hand and put it on to cover his bandaged body, "good night Brandon," he said then sat in his corner and rocked back and forth slowly until he went to sleep.

"Good night Cam," I said then sat up in the prison cell and fell asleep.

**~To be Continued~**

**read next week to find out what happens next until then enjoy this chapter people. Now good night I'm going to sleep brcause I'm tired as hell.**


	3. Strange Feelings

**Ok this is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it there with be multiple POVs again so try and keep up**

**Charlie's POV**

As the glider soared through the air I grew tired the summers warm air hit my face gently but the heat was unbearable. I let a low yawn escape on the first sound I knew I was falling asleep that's when I looked over and noticed it, "ha a island I can stop there and rest for the night. When I landed on the surface of the island I pulled off the glider and reached into the backpack, "hmm I'm kinda hungry," I pulled out the tent and put the stakes into the ground and put the tent up.

After I finished with all that I noticed something run by. I listed closely for five minutes then heard the bush rustle again, I quickly pulled out my pistol and fired at the bush. I reloaded then pointed back at the bush while walking forward, "oh thank God it's just a deer," the animal was still alive and kicking his back legs, I grabbed him by his antlers and started dragging him back to my camp. It was extremely difficult to pull him the back legs were still kicking and the animal was half way dead already.

When I finally made it back to my camp the animal just wouldn't submit to his fate despruetly clinging to life like a child with a new blanket. I pulled out my Mauser C96 and shot the animal in the head making blood flow out, I left the carcass at my camp site then went over to a amazingly tall tree. I began climbing up branch by branch until I was half way to the top, I looked around and found what I was looking for. Thick long branches after I grabbed seven of them I made my way down and back to camp.

I began to assemble the mechanism I needed by putting two sticks in a upside down v shape on each side , I carved two holes on each stick in the up side down v's because I needed to support the structure with four branches so I took two out and broke them in half and put them in the holes, then I placed the last stick on top and tied them together to hold them together. I stood back and admired the amazing work I had dome then knocked on it to test it's sturdiness, after I knocked on it I saw it was ok.

I went back over to the deer and dragged him by his antlers to the wooden stand I had built. I hung the animal up on his back legs which I now had tied to the stick on top of the stand, "ok now I need to get my knife," so I walked over to my backpack and pulled out the large combat knife and walked back over to the deer. I dug the knife into the deer's back legs and began to pull the kin down until I could pull no further.

I scrapped out the meat that stopped me from pulling and began to pull the skin off again until it stopped again I was satisfied with how much I had pulled off but I had to finish completely, so I scrapped the meat out again and finally was able to pull the whole skin off the animal to show the large piece of bloody meat. I placed the skin to the side then walked to the deer's rib cage and started cutting all the guts out of the corpse.

After that was done I began to pull the legs off the creature and cut the meat out the face, when I finished everything I looked satisfied at the skeleton with blood in it. I puch up the bones and decided to just toss um some where, so I walked over to a hole in the dirt and threw them in. After that I went back to camp and cooked the meat with salt and herbs to make it taste good and last longer. After it was cooked I feasted till I was full of the meat, since I was full I put the food in a bag and put it in my backpack.

I let a tired yawn escape my mouth so I quickly put my gear in the backpack and sat down in front of my tent. I pulled off my boots and put them to the side , I took my pants off to leave myself in my orange boxers. I foulded up the pants and put them next to the boots then took my kimono and folded it up and put it on top of the pants. I layed down in my tent with my pillow and went to sleep.

**Matthew's POV**

I walked over to Brandon & Cameron's cell and looked at the two people inside I could only feel pity for Cameron and Brandon they were terrible beaten up they had medical wraps around their arms it was only the first day of Scarlet's plan how were we gonna bloody sell Cameron if he's all bloody bloody? (Bloody is a British term that I us quite frequently) I bashed on the cage with the rifle I was carrying to wake the men up, "wake up it's time to eat," I pulled their trays of food out and opened the prison cell up.

I walked into the room where the two were sitting up rubbing their eyes, "here's your food," I placed the trays on the ground gently then walked out of the cell and closed the door I watched as the two men ate silently until Brandon stopped Cameron from eating to speak, "don't eat all your good we get fed only twice a day save half of this for later," with that said Cameron pulled the large piece of meat in two half's and put one in his satchel, then sunk his teeth into the other half of the salty food.

I couldn't stand to just sit and watch so I walked towards the other cells to give the prisoners their food same as always. After I finished I needed to ask the captain something. As I walked along the hallway prisoners screamed cried begged to be free but they werent they probably never I finally came to the Captain's quarters, I knocked on his door softly, "yes come in," i heard the captains deep voice say do I stepped in.

"Captain I have to ask you something," I took a few deep breaths to gather my thoughts.

"Matthew," he interupted me by speaking.

"What us it Captain?" I kept calm to not loose my head metaphorically.

"Good morning now what is it you wanted to ask."

"captain have you ever regretted being a pirate? Because for some reason it doesn't feel right to ransom Cameron. we've always done this but for some reason my heart feels blacker than it already was it was stone but now it's like cole."

My statement made the captain seem unhappy, "listen first mate you shouldn't question your captain but if you don't want to go through with this you can go into the cell with Cameron and Brandon who I'm sure want revenge but in my viewit doesn't matter. Is their anything else first mate?"

"No Captain thank you for your time," I bowed and walked out the door then closed the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs and still felt sorry for some reason I didn't know why but I did. I went out to the beach and looked at the peace full waves and native girls i remember when we had first taken this fort.

**~Flash Back~ (oh and when Matthew has a flashback you'll learn his ties to Scarlet how he got his weapons and how he became first mate etc.)**

We rid our ship towards the island towards the island with a confident grin on my face when we docked at the port of the fort we walked towards it until we came to the main gate.

"dammit it's locked," the captain said furiously while trying to pull the gate open.**  
**

"it's ok Captain I've got it," I said

I pulled out myl ock-pic then placed them into the lock, I turned the pics till they were in the right alignment, I cranked the pic up and down until the gate was unlocked, "see there it's unlocked push it open captain," I said calmly and quietly. The captain stepped forward and pushed the gate open with his hooked hand.

"excellent work Matthew," he stated then walked in with us following.

as we walked forward the captain signaled for all of is to hide. I looked up from behind a crate to see the group of men, "Captain let me lead this," I said the Captain looked back at me and nodded I nodded back in thanks then walked forward. When I was close enough to a man I stood up from my crouching position and snapped the guys neck. Before the mans body could fall down I caught his lifeless corpse and caught his weapon also.

It was that one famous weapon I hear people brag about a lot on the ship 'The German MG08/15', I dragged the body behind a crate before anyone could see it and searched his body for anything. When I was finished I had multiple ammo clips and a suppressor. After I attached the suppressor I crouched down and walked forward shooting people in their heads so we wouldn't get noticed. This plane worked for a while until some one found one of the bodies and pulled the damned alarm.

When the alarm rang my allies all stood up and charged into battle with their swords. I put the machine-gun on my back and ran towards the battle. After all the fighting was over everyone seeme excited to have taken over the fort we even had a okd fashioned pirate party to celebrate

**~Flash Back End~**

"That was a year ago today," I stated aloud then walked to my bed room and went to sleep.

**Lloyd's POV**

I woke up in sadness because I was so use to seeing Cam's smiling face looking at me, he would reach his hand out for me and I would squeeze it tightly and never want to let go, in fact te first half hour of being awake we wouldn't have even been out of bed because we would be so busy cuddling and whispering sweet things in each others ears. I got out of my bed And went to the bathroom, I undressed and stepped into the shower that I had turned on. I let out soft tears because I couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was my fault.

After I finished my shower I got dressed in the bathroom. I put on my green ninja kimono, I pulled my tooth brush from cup that it was in and began to brush my teeth. When I finished I looked up at my mirror. "Look at you you discuss how can you just stand here and brush your teeth while your man is in a prison cell probably being beaten you're no use you know that.

"I don't have to listen to you you're just my reflection," I stated after I punched the mirror leaving cracks in it.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into the dinning room to see everyone but Zane sitting there, "morning Lloyd!" tey yelled enthusiastically.

"Morning everyone," I said then took my seat, "I guess it's Zane's day to make breakfast." As I sat down I made myself appear to be happy so no one would notice how upset I was.

"Breakfast is surved," Zane's deep yet soft voice called out then came holing multiple bowls.

"Here let me help you with that," I said then got up and went ore to Zane, I grabbed two bowls and carried them to the table then sat back down.

Everyone had put the food on their plates. Bacon or sausage, omelettes with cheese, pancakes, and orange juice or milk. I started off by cutting my omelette in four parts then put the bacon on top of each peace and ate them down, I then cut the three stacked pancakes into four slices and saw Nariko hand me the syrup, "thank you," I said then poured the syrup on the food before I even began to eat the fluffed up bread I dug the fork in I didn't even try to put te food in my mouth, "what's wrong Lloyd?" Nariko asked

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing Nariko,"

"Still thinking about Cam?"

"Yeah. I can't help but feel that it's my fault that he got taken,"

"How so?"

"I should of been awake to stop him, I should of gone straight to the beacon when I saw it on the map, I should of called him immediately when he wasn't in bed with me. I just feel that it's my fault that he's gone. I should of gone with Charlie to save him also"

"Lloyd it's not your fault that he's been kidnapped it's the pirates fault Cam could of made it back and he would be with us if they hadn't kidnapped him, and I'm sure that Charlie will get Cam back safe and sound don't worry Lloyd."

"you're probably right it's for the best to not worry," I took up a piece of the food and put it in my mouth and chewed it down. The pancakes tasted delicious and they were topped with green grapes for me each ninja had a certain color on their pancakes. Kai had strawberries and Nariko did also, Nya and Jay had blueberries, Cole had blackberries, and Zane had bananas. "This tastes great Zane!" Cole exclaimed excitedly upon eating the food.

"Thanks Cole maybe one day I can teach you to cook," Zane only chuckled after what he said with the rest of us laughing also.

After we all finished the food I began to walk back to my room but Nariko pulled my collar stooping me, "Ahh," I yelled, "let me go!"

"Sorry Lloyd but we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well one your kind of a sad sack right now so I want to cheer you up."

"Fine. What did you have planned?"

"A movie some video games stuff like that you know boy stuff what ever you want to do."

I smiled slightly at the compassion she was showing me then nodded my head in agreement, "what's first?"

"The movies." she then pulled me off towards the deck of the bounty carrying a glider, "hold on Lloyd!"

I held onto her waist and she jumped off the ship. As we soared through the air my hair began to get flat and my clothes ruffled, "this is kinda fun!" I exclaimed.

"You said it Lloyd hey there's the theater," she dove down towards the building and landed in the street.

"Wow Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd Lloyd can I have your autograph!?" One of my fangirls asked. "She had a cute little pair of glasses on that had gold frames and had blonde hair with pale skin, she had a short sleeved black dress shirt with a green vest on, on the top left of the vest had a red heart, she had a blue and white skirt on with white socks and black shoes.

"Sure," I said then took thd notebook she handed me and signed it.

"Um Lloyd there's one more thing... Will you go out with me?" She was blushing dark red when she said it but I felt sorry about what I had to tell her.

"Well I'm sorry I can't I'm dating Cam," I felt sorry about breaking her heart but I had to tell her.

"Oh ok well it was nice to meet you anyway," she had a frown on her face, she turned around and was about to walk away.

"Stop let me have your number we can still be friends," I brought a smile back to my face to cheer get up.

"Really? Oh my gosh ok here's my number," she handed me the little piece of paper then ran off excitedly."

"Your not gonna call her are you?" Nariko asked after she left.

"No, I am I don't like making people feel bad,"

"Well how about a race to the door?"

"Ok, on you mark... Get set... GO," we both then ran toward the door, we were half way there and Nariko was right next to me then then I remembered one trick I learned from Cam. 'Put your weight forward and take longer steps.' I tried this and it actually worked doing that helped me pull forward to win the race, "after you madam I said while opening the door up for her.

"Quiet Lloyd," she then walked into the theater and I chuckled quietly.

We walked towards the red ticket booth, "Lloyd what happened with Cam?" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're here with Nariko. Did you guys break up?"

"No. Unfortunantly Cam was kidnapped by pirates but it's ok we're gonna get him back Charlie is on his way but I'm scared he's gonna get caught so I'm gonna have to pay fifteen-thousand ñåø to get him back and I only have half of that and I need to have it by the end of this month or they're gonna kill him and send him in a box!"

"Oh dear God not my best friend here take this it's two-thousand ñåø it's all I've made this month but use it to get him out."

"Thank you Crystal. Wait where's Nariko?"

"Lloyd I'm over here," she was holding two large popcorns and two large sodas, "you've got the tickets?"

"Yeah I've got them!" I yelled out then turned back to Crystal, "well thank you Crystal I'm sure it will help," I then walked off but before I could Crystal spoke up.

"Have a good time Lloyd and also stay quiet I wouldn't want to be the one to throw you out."

I turned around and smiled at her then walked off to Nariko, when I met up with her we walked to see our movie. We took our seats and began to watch our movie it was about the biblical book of Exodus. I knew Cam would of loved this movie he was very biblical and they actually showed how Moses really looked a dark skinned man with white hair I knew Cam would of wanted to see it that it almost made me cry about it.

I listened closely to the movie and I saw they hadn't changed the bible at all or left out a verse not even 'Exodus 4:6-7'. Gods voice called out to Moses, "but thy hand into the fold of thy garment," and Moses did so and when he pulled it out it was white as snow, "put they hand into the fold of thy garment again," and when he pulled it out it was as his other skin.

After te movie ended I looked at my watch it read 9:40, "damn five hours well let's get home," I said then Nariko nodded to me and pulled out the glider. We walked out the the front of the building and I held on to Nariko and she took a few steps back and ran forward fast to take off. When we got back to the bounty we walked into the kitchen to see the ninjas having a food fight, what do you say we join them?" Nariko asked.

"No I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok suit yourself," she then jumped into the food fight and started throwing clams.

I chuckled lowly then went to my bedroom and went to sleep happy it was the first time since Cam had been kidnapped and it felt good to go to bed smiling again.

**Sorry** **this took so long I've been busy but yeah next week new chapter **


	4. Questions Without Answers

**Ok with the help of my newest friend I think I can make my story a lot better so enjoy and sorry this took so long I was really busy with school**

**Jay's POV**

"No you have to stay alive remember the survival techniques your ancestors used and live until we can get you out!" is what I yelled in my dream. I had started lucid dreaming so I could try to figure something out that would help us with the problem but nothing would help. The Cameron that was a figment of my imagination looked back at me with small tears in his Emerald colored eyes. Filled with emotions that I couldn't comprehend but knew were there.

"I'll try to survive but you need to tell Charlie-," he replied but his sentence was cut off by someone Shaking me violently.

"Jay wake up!" I heard Nya yelling at me as if I was dead.

"What Nya?! What is it that you want?!" I was frustrated because my dream was about to tell me something important and she woke me up.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." She replied softly, then looked at me with worried brown eyes.

I held her hand in my sweaty palm and looked deep into her eyes and saw her soul. I softly spoke up. "No Nya I was having a dream on how to help Charlie rescue Cam."

"What! Tell me what you were told Jay!" She seemed desperate to pick my brain for information so I decided to tell her all I had been told.

"Well Nya I saw myself in the prison cell with Cam. He had cuts on his arms and legs. His clothes were torn to shreds. He looked up at me with teary eyes and said, help me Jay I'm so hungry I don't think I can hold on anylonger I've been her for a week and I'm so tired I want to sleep for eternity. But I replied that he needs to use his ancestors survival techniques. So then he told me he would try to survive and then he was about to have me send Charlie a message but you woke me up."

I was now getting angry again because not only did Nya stop me from helping Cam she woke me up at 6am I felt Nya squeeze my hand tighter than I squeezed hers, "well Jay you need to finish that dream." She seemed desperate to figure this thing out.

"Well Nya it wouldn't work because the dream had been stopped so it won't resurface right away it might come back tonight."

"Ok Jay let's just get some rest." Nya then cuddled up on me and we both drifted off into a calming sleep.

After I woke up Nya was still asleep. I looked at my watch an saw that it was 11:40 AM. I decided to quietly get out of bed so I wouldn't wake my 'sleeping beauty'. I walked quietly down the hallway to make it to the kitchen so I could prepare breakfast for everyone because today I had to cook. But as I made my way there I heard a lot of chatter coming from the kitchen. I hid behind the wall so I could listen in without being noticed.

"What if he gets killed then what? How would we break it to Lloyd?" Cole's voice called out.

"Well I don't know you tell me oh great leader who sent ZANE'S alcoholic brother to fight about twelve-dozen pirates. With only a pistol, shotgun, and axe!" Kai said angrily.

"He said he is going to get help…" Zane softly replied worried about Kai's fury.

"yeah from WHO Zane!?" Kai questioned angrily.

"I don't know. Cam's a American citizen. Maybe…"

"Maybe. Maybe what Zane!?" The young fire starters face was getting redder from anger by the minute.

"Maybe from the American government…" Zane was slightly hesitant as he spoke.

Kai was now past angry he was pissed. His eyes turned into slits, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes became red as fire. He pounced on Zane and raised a fist in anger. Cole quickly came up and pulled Kai away before he could punch Zane.

"Kai you need to calm down." Cole said calmly.

"Ok ok." Kai replied as the redness left his face and his eyes were normal again. "Ok so what should we do?"

"Hope that my brother gets him back home." Zane replied.

"Ok-." Cole was stopped mid sentence because my foot accidentally caused the floor to squeak.

"Wait did you hear that?" Cole asked quietly then gestured for silence. "Follow me." He whispered then started walking over to me.

"Oh no!" my mental voice said and I started to stealth-fully sneak away. As I made my way to my room the doorbell rang giving me a opportunity. I stood up straight and made my face look like I was barely awake I then walked over to the door and opened it up. "Hello." My calm voiced stated.

"Hi Jay can we come in?" The woman asked with her taller husband standing behind her.

"Um…sure Latasha come in." I replied then opened the door up for Cam's mom and dad.

"oh false alarm guys it was just Jay getting the door." Cole said as they were all looking at me.

After the guys left I invited Cam's parents into the bounty to see why they came. "So what do you need?" I asked.

"When we heard that our son got captured by pirates we had to get over here and help as much as we could. Latasha replied.

"So I still have military connections; I think we can use them as help." Cam's father said.

"good do you have a way to contact them?"

"I still have my video phone with military links it should help but I think it's broken." He pulled out the phone with cracks and water damage on it

I looked at the former seaman and nodded. "Give it here I'll fix it." I took the device from him when he handed it to me.

"Thank you Jay." Latasha said.

"They also have him set up for ransom if you two want to donate any money please do because we only have three weeks left; they're gonna kill him on October first."

"On his birthday?!" Steven asked angrily.

"Yes."

"How much is it?!" Latasha screamed.

"fifteen thousand ñåø."

"Ok. they said in in synch then walked further through the bounty; leaving me to go to my workshop. So I left and got to work.

**Scarlet's POV**

I walked into my quarters and sat in the chair by my desk. I began removing my boots until I was able to slip out of them exposing my bear feet I thentook my armor off so I had better ability to move. I turned my chair to my desk and pulled my small journal from a secret compartment and began to write.

_Dear journal, September 14th 2014_

_I was never expecting to take Cameron as prisoner. In the fact I was hoping tht when the men brought him aboard the ship I woul be able to have him released put the captain was in charge. At least I was able to keep him alive rather than Soto just killing him. I'm hoping that one day his friends will bring a ransom for him. It's bad enough I had to beat the poor man but now if they don't get the money in enough time they're gonna make me kill him I mean having someone killed for treason or crimes against piracy but a civilian I just can't do it! I swear journal it's like no one here has any brains I do hope that this will be ended soon. I've also acquired some object that might be of use the Cameron should execution day come and I plan to give it to him today. Journal thanks for listening I can always count on you._

_-Scarlet Chaput de Montréal _

After I finished my daily entry I put the book back in it's hiding spot. I walked out of my cabin and saw that everyone was assembled on the beach. Me being curious to know what was happening I grabbed hold of a hook that was in one of my satchels, I put the hook on a large rope and glided down the the beach. "What the hell is happening here!?" I asked angrily. "An whó the hęll are you?!" I questioned again gesturing towards the two men wearing native clothes they had dark skin and wore bone necklaces face paints with leather made clothes.

The taller man spoke up man spoke up first. "We offer two choices." Then the shorter one spoke.

"You give up de fortress." Then the taller one spoke again.

"Or we take de fortress." Then the shorter again.

"Or you suffer… before you die." Then the taller man spoke.

"Tree choices then." (In case your wondering why he said tree is because he has a accent because he's Jamaican.)

My eyes turned into slits from anger. "You dare treaten me? You bracket-faced parasites (the s is silent right now) have no more çlaim ere than the dung beetles!" I yelled angrily.

Then Matthew spoke up sitting on the beach. "You'd best heed thee 'lady'. We have you put numbered."

The taller dark skinned man spoke up now. "Look around fool your hired hánds will leave at the first sign of trouble."

"Maybe but the lady's temper alone could take on a army and the island is no friend of yours."

"Well seems dey took choice tree then."

The two men got ready to fight me and Matthew. We both got into our fighting stances but before we could attack I saw a man wearing grey armored ninja gear he had a hood on that made his face shadow out. He snuck up behind one of the guys, he took a hook out then stabbed the guy in the neck with it and quickly put him on the ground. He turned to the man who was ready to fight. The man charged at him but the masked stranger side stepped and put the hook in the mans back then pushed the body down.

I was completely shocked right now but I had to stay calm to assert my authority. "Whó the hęll are you!?" I asked in a commanding tone.

"A fine display of gratitude Scarlet." He

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm ze doctor." He then took the hood off his head to show his pale face I recognized him immediately.

"Sef you're back! Am I dreaming?"

"No I'm right here scarlet it's not a dream."

"Well doctor we still have a lot of work to do injured prisoners some people are also getting sick. So come on help us." After I said that Sef began to follow me to the cells so he could help some of our injured patients.

When we got to the first cell the man was coughing and spitting up blood instead of saliva. Sef used his key to open up the cell and went into the room and gave the man medicine that was suppose to help. Became out then locked the cell door.

We walked over to another cell the man was sitting up complaining about his legs. Sef walked in and put his hand on the mans leg. But in return the man grabbed at Sef's shoulder. The doctor pushed the mans body down as flat as a board then injected him with something. "Ok this should make you feel better but your legs will be numb for the day." The patient thanked Sef then just lied there. Sef came out and locked the door and we went to the next patient.

We came to the next sick person and he did the same thing went into the room and helped the guy.

We came to the last person in the whole area. Cameron Roberts the poor man was cut so much on all parts of his body the only thing not damaged was his face. Sef had a mask on because the person before Cameron was contagious.

Sef walked in and pulled off his backpack then began to attend to Cameron.

**Cam's POV**

I heard the sound of my cell door open. I didn't bother to look up I didn't even fell like looking at anything so I kept my eyes shut. I didn't wan't to see my blood hit the ground, I didn't want to see my torn skin, and I didn't want to see the salty tears get into my cuts this was like a daily routine if I ever spoke back or made smart comments this would happen.

"Hold out your arm." I heard a husky yet sweet voice say. I knew something bad was going to happen but to avoid getting hurt more I just did as I was told. I my surprise I felt no whip, no crowbar, and certainly no knife. Instead I felt a soft leather like material come on half my fore arm. It felt like there was metal on inside the thing. I opened my eyes to see what he had put on. It was a soft cast. "Oh good to see you making eye contact. Now give me your other arm!" I place my right arm out to the man and he slid ok the second cast that also felt like it had some metal in it. "Straighten your legs please."

"Ok." I tried to straighten my legs letting whimpers of pain as I did so. It didn't hurt that much but enough for me to cry a little as I made them straight.

"Now for the leg protectors." He then took my foot in his hands an pulled my first show off then the second one. I felt one foot gently hit the cold floor while the other was held up. He slid the first cast over my leg it was able to cover half of my entire leg it was like a boot but I still felt metal inside the boots. He lowered my door gently ten took the other one up. He slid the boot on just like the first then gently lowered it.

"Raise up for me." I lifted my body up in slight pain. He took out a large body cast with short sleeves on it. "Ok so let's get this on you." He then put the body cover over my head like it was a shirt. I slid my arms into the sleeves then saw the body cover go over my chest, stomach, and full back. "Ok that's that." He went back in his pack an placed a pair of green clothes by my side then the two people left my cell but before they were gone the doctor winked at me.

The man winking at me gave me the idea to take off the casts and check the metal pieces. I pulled off the arm cast and shock it towards the floor. After a couple good shakes I saw multiple metal pieces and a small ziplock bag fall out. I looked at the pieces and soon realized what it was.

I took the screw, gear, and locking mechanism then combined them in a matter of minutes. Then I went in he ziplock bag and pulled out the two knife parts I put the blade itself in the hollow side which I connected to a spring loaded contraption. I put the weapon in a holder which kept it together.i went back in the bag and found two tubes one that held multiple mini arrows and the other held tiny darts. I took another piece of metal and attached the two tubes to two different triggers. The largest one fired the arrows and was all the way near the back the other trigger fired darts and was closer to the the front where the blade was. I took my new weapon and tied the leather straps that were with it on my arm. I then took my cast and hid the weapon inside it so it couldn't be seen.

I pulled my right cast off and saw the same parts fall out. I took the gear, screw, and locking mechanism and put them together. Then I took the blades and put them together but part of the blade had a eagle head near the blades dull side, then I put them into the spring mechanism. I took a tube that had a small kabob scour and chain that was connected to it I put the blade in a tube that locked it in and had triggers. I took the blade and put it in the holder. Then I took the tubes and put them on top of the holder so the metal pieces would connect with the blade and hold. I took the leather straps and tied them around my arm securing the blade and I hid it under the cast.

I locked at the other metal pieces that were still scattered on the floor it was four metal plates. I didn't know what to do with them. I looked to the side and saw a little piece of paper. I took it out and began to read it in my head so no one would know.

_Listen I'm here to help you the extra pieces of metal go on your casts as if they were armor._

_- a friend_

_P.S : all the way at the back corner these a loose rock where you can hide the metal till it's time to get out._

I took the metal pieces and began to attach them to the cast when I felt comfortable with the set up on each I took them off and went over to the little rock. I pulled it up and saw a small compartment I hid the metal pieces in it.

I took off my foot casts with small whimpers escaping. I flipped the boots upside down making the metal for both fall out. They were pieces for greaves I took the eight pieces and put four on each side. When I was comfortable with them I took the metal off and hid them.

I pulled off the body cast and shook it till all the pieces fell out I put all the metal pieces together for the chest then hid them along with the addition of spaulders and metal arm pads. When I was pleased I hid the last few items in the hole the covered it with the rock.

I looked at the green clothes that rested on the ground. I walked over and puck them up. It was my ninja outfit. I took off all my clothes including my casts but I kept my boxers on. I put on the outfit then rolled the sleeves up. I put my arm casts back on. I put on the foot casts so I could wear them as boots. I put the body cast back on then rested in the corner of the cell. Within a matter of minutes I was asleep.

**Ok I'm sorry this took so long but I've just been really busy with school and my grandmas in the hospital. I'll still try to publish more. For the people who requested stories don't worry I didn't forget I'm just busy they will be out later on during summer.**

**So review if you liked this chapter if you have a story request just PM me.**

**Oh and Sef isn't the doctors real name.**


End file.
